Quiet into the Night
by FishChipzen
Summary: With Raven giving them a small tent to rest after a long day, Yang and Weiss took the chance to rest together for the first time since the fall of Beacon.
1. Quiet into the Night

Weiss certainly wasn't the first person she thought she'd see out in the middle of nowhere, Mistral. Well, it wasn't completely in the middle of nowhere. Right now, laying together in their own personal tent her mother had so _graciously _allowed them to use, they were in the bandit camp that her mother called home.

Yang felt the small body beside her shift, taking more of Yang into her arms, she stifled at the suddenness of the action but leaned into it none the less. Her lavender eyes spied beautifully snowy hair tuckered into her, feel the slender arms snaking around her, a small part of Yang wanted to move away from Weiss. The solitary dragon that grew during her time stuck in patch scolded her, but she was already breathing in the scent of Weiss - her snowy presence - and reveling in it. She had missed this. She gathered the smaller girl into her arms and held on.

Once they woke up and Weiss comes to from... whatever compelled her to cling onto the blonde girl, she doubted this level of intimacy would ever repeat between them. And so she willed herself to stay awake. Yang chuckled soundlessly as she caught whiff of the same scent Weiss used during their time in Beacon, god knows how long ago, the same shampoo too.

Weiss had also retained that sharp edge in her voice, confident and unwavering, it was one of the three voices that made her time in Beacon the best months of her life. Months. It should've been years, Yang thought. They could've enjoyed four years of hunting school together, of messing around with each other, of being with one another.

Two dead friends, one city wide catastrophe, and the influence of powers beyond them; and the four of them were scattered to the wind. So was her entire arm by-the-by - that was a bitch. If only Yang had been stronger, angrier, maybe. Maybe she could've stopped her arm from being cut off and beat back the creep that wanted Blake in all the wrong ways. She could've helped Ruby cope with everything that happened. She could've punched Weiss' father in the jaw, and possessively kept the white haired girl by her side and told him to screw off, too. She could've kept them all together.

But she lost her arm and lost to that creep. Blake left her and hurt her, too. She was bitter and she let herself hurt Ruby like that. She was weak and unconscious, so she let Weiss leave like that. She sighed she's been dwelling on this for months now, stewing. She was always good with coddling her anger and letting her negative feelings stew. Hell, only recently did she let go of her mommy-issues, it only took a short eighteen years.

And right now she was doing just that, despite having this amazing woman in her arms.

"I missed you, Ice Queen. I wish I could've stopped your dad from taking you." She whispered apologetically, clinging onto her even more but careful not to wake the smaller girl up.

"Well," She began after a short pause, "I wish a lot of things, actually. Most of all that we could've stayed together. All four of us."

"I wish I did too, you know." She stirred, burying her face deeper into the crook of Yang's neck. She then added, "You brute."

"For the record, I only act like a brute."

"The very fact that you have to get that on record already casts doubt on your claim." She chuckled adoringly, a sound very few people only heard. "Don't you try to pull that on me, Xiao-Long."

Yang nuzzled into Weiss, how there was still space for them to close was a mystery to her. But, close distance between them they still did. Weiss refused to move away from Yang, her body now slotting into the well endowed blonde in front of her. Yang on the other hand wrapped around even her legs along the other girl's, careful as always.

"I was worried." Weiss whispered, "I thought, you would never bounce back from your fight with that damn faunus."

"Weiss, are you still not over your raci-"

"I am, Yang. But I don't think I could get over him hurting one of my closest friends, Yang." She loosened herself from Yang, though Yang was already too close to let her go and she wasn't about to do that anytime soon.

"Weiss Schnee, worried about good ol' me?" She tried adding as much mirth in her voice as she can, summon that teasing spirit she always had reserved for the smaller girl. But what came out was a bitter snide that caused Weiss to genuinely recoil from her, to which Yang simply held her closer.

"Sorry about that," There was a pause but Weiss came back into her, "I'm still bouncing back, Weiss. I don't think I could go back to the Yang you met back in Beacon."

Yang cursed herself.

"But I'll try, it's the only thing I could do."

"It's the only thing we all can do" Weiss replied.

They stayed like that for another hour until Yang could hear the soft breaths and light snore coming from the heiress, an adorable little sound. Yang couldn't help herself but to feel relaxed thanks to Weiss, so it didn't take long until the gentle grip of sleep caught her. Yang didn't know this side of Weiss, and Weiss probably didn't know this side of Yang either - maybe they'd both gotten glimpses? She knew she did. Weiss being clingy. Yang being vulnerable. This was both new for them, and suddenly Yang wished she could've known Weiss better. She wished... she wished she could've traded some of her time with Blake for Weiss, as horrible as that sounded. But she did.

"Hey, Yang."

"Hmm?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Weiss."

* * *

_Long time no see, y'all  
Last I've written anything on this sight, or at all for that matter, was a long time ago.  
So I wish you'd all enjoy this incredibly short story.  
I might, MIGHT, make more._

_See you guys next time~_

_-FishChipzen_


	2. Waking up to Quite the View

The light funneled through the small awning of the tent's door flaps, and with that small amount of warmth the dust of the tent had been revealed. It was a shaggy little place, musty too. But Weiss would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't feel at ease here. Weiss looked around from where she had locked her head in Yang's neck.

Their belongings didn't move from where they left them yesterday, Her clothes and Yang's didn't seem to be offended by touch by anyone but themselves. Maybe her suitcase had been checked and stolen from by those rapscallion tribe outside. Maybe. But she couldn't care less. Yang was stirred as Weiss moved her head around, quietly she returned to the place of comfort that was the crook of Yang's neck.

She examined the taller girl, her blonde hair seemed to radiate still even though she knew for a fact that Yang has traveled a long way from Patch all the way to this end of Mistral. It was a small mystery to Weiss, but knowing Yang she knew there was some sort of hair care kit in that death machine she calls a vehicle.

Yang seemed to have sunken, dark eyes though. Her clothes wrinkling with overuse and lack of care, the pristine care that she gave her weapons didn't wasn't there anymore and even her prosthetic was absolutely filthy.

"Oh, Yang, what happened to you?" She gently moved away from the subject of her worry. "Where's the old Yang?"

Gladly, Yang didn't stir from her sudden movement or the fact that Weiss nearly tripped over herself barely suppressing a surprised yelp. Steadying herself for a moment she went to her briefcase, looking for something that could clean the filth from her teammate's prosthetic. Pulling out an errant handkerchief from the neat pile of clothes she had tucked in there.

"Please don't wake up."

She slowly reached for the prosthetic arm that now adorn Yang. Weiss frowned, it may have been Atlesian tech but it didn't seem stronger than Yang's real arm or sturdier. The muscles that ripped Yang's left arm was radiated a sense of energy only bound by the strong canisters that were Yang's muscles, her new right arm was... weak.

It was sterile even though Yang had done her best to personalize it with her own brand of charm. It didn't facilitate Yang's strength, it only limited it harshly. It didn't radiate the warmth she could only find in Yang. It wasn't Yang's.

But it was now Yang's weapon, soon enough it would be an integral part of the blonde woman. And if the harsh dents and shoddy attempts at repair told her anything, Yang was already trying to embrace this as her real arm. Weiss's cerulean irises dimmed with pity for Yang but it soon left them, pity wouldn't help Yang. If anything it would just drive her away, Weiss hung her head at the thought and simply went to work cleaning Yang's new arm.

Of course, with some of the stains being more apparent and harder to wash away Weiss had to be a bit more forceful with her cleaning. Yang stirred slowly and unnoticeable at first then she was awake in a moment.

"Weiss?" She tried moving but Weiss held her prosthetic firm. "What are you doing, princess?"

"Trying to clean up the mess that you call an arm" Her eyes rolled at Yang and her voice mirrored the annoyed voice she'd use back in Beacon.

"It's not my arm, Weiss." She looked away, her lilac eyes turning to red and the beginnings of a frown in her mouth. "Here let me help you."

Yang grabbed a filth stained cloth from some place in her jacket, her left arm easily wiping it away. "That part's always the hardest to clean."

"I'm sorry about that, Yang"

"It's fine, Weiss." Yang chuckled quietly, "You were just being your old weiss-y self."

Weiss slapped Yang's shoulder, giggling despite the awful joke. Yang's eyes shined at Weiss' delight so the white haired girl leaned into her a little bit.

"You know, I wouldn't mind your horrible jokes."

"Really, maybe you'll regret it after the _tent_ time? 'Cuss if you ask me all I'm thinking about right now is how much _shnee'll _regret it."

"Yang!" This time the dirty handkerchief met Yang's face "You're are utterly insufferable!"

Yang giggled as she removed the handkerchief from her face, all the while she was finishing up with the maintenance she'd much rather ignore. Her left arm completely detached her prosthetic right arm, setting it aside to carefully examine any damage to the mechanism - the only real thing she was concerned about. Careful prodding, a thoughtful hum and a satisfactory nod later and Weiss and Yang were now basking at the small amount light that hit their skin. They looked at each other for a while, studying the other's features properly since their chance meeting yesterday.

Weiss looked, the dark circles surrounding Yang's eyes were still there but the pure amount of nostalgia and happiness that she was palpable. Yang had lost her team, and now here Weiss was. The most tangible reminder of her time in Beacon, talking to her, smiling at her, taking her time observing the changes in her friend just as Yang was.

Yang stared, Weiss for the most part was the same, but now more than ever she was radiating with confidence and a quiet determination. It was clear that she had run away from the safety of her frigid home to go search for her team, and maybe something more. Her destiny, perhaps? To fill the role tasked to her by what could only be described as fate.

Fate could go to hell, Yang couldn't care less.

Weiss on the other hand was thanking it, it brought Yang to her after all.

But this, their meeting?

They both wished it could last forever. And to think they'll be having two more moments like this, two just as special as this. They could already see a tear filled meeting with Ruby, tight yet welcome hugs and maybe an overly excited Ruby pushing the three of them to do something together. And Blake... Well, both Weiss and especially Yang would leave that scenario to itself.

"Like what you see, princess?" She sauntered closer to the white haired girl, dusting off the teasing voice she'd always employ back then "I won't tell you to take a picture, trying touching me instead. It's a better experience."

"Please, if anything you're the one who couldn't get your eyes off of me."

"Gay!" Yang drawled, giggling as she collapsed into a fit of giggles onto Weiss' waiting lap "You know, Ice Queen, I missed this. Teasing you. You firing back."

"Yang." White hair began to curtain around them. Nothing but Weiss' gentle smile, beautiful face and piercing cerulean eyes could be seen by Yang. "I went back to live in my family's mansion for the better part of my stay back in Atlas. And the entire time I was caged in my room, I only went out rarely and for reasons I couldn't care about much less remember. My little brother and father went into my room as if it was a firing gallery, Yang. They did nothing but bring me down with their words but I held strong."

She paused, touching the hand that Yang didn't even realize was already at Weiss' face. Weiss smiled at the worried look in Yang's face, that small frown and her features starting to turn into that familiar anger that Yang would wear it was all comforting to Weiss.

"Don't worry, Yang. Klien, my family's butler, was there for me. Winter would drop by at times and she'd comfort me, but her visits are few and far between, I've left her a letter to inform her of where I'll be going and what I'll be doing."

"That's nice."

"It is." Weiss agreed, "And, Yang, I really couldn't miss any of you more than what I thought was possible. I missed you all so, so much that it hurts."

"Oh, Weiss."

Yang stood up from her rested position to envelope the Heiress in the gentlest, most comforting hug that Yang could muster. Weiss was quick to reciprocate Yang's hug, like a moth enticed by tongues of flames only Weiss knew for certain that this flame wouldn't burn her. Yang held the smaller girl tight, as close to her as she could. Her hand combed through Weiss', it was let down from the usual pony tail that it was. They stayed like that for a minute or two, Yang offering as much comfort to Weiss as she could something she knew Weiss was doing for her too.

"Weiss," Yang began, stuttering slightly as she does so. "God, where do I even start? When I first came to after the fall of Beacon it was inside my hospital room, Ruby by my side with my uncle and father. Everything felt so hazy, so confusing. Until it all came back to me. The memories fucking beat back into me, Weiss. Then I cried for so long. I felt so weak. I felt like a goddamn failure, Weiss. Then suddenly I felt so angry and so... so... hateful."

Weiss now gripped at her friend for dear life, desperately hoping that she could give half as much comfort as Yang gave her and even more.

"I hated Blake and still do. I became a horrible sister to Ruby and a horrible daughter to my father. I was even horrible to my uncle. I felt so useless and so angry, Weiss. I don't even know how I could still keep myself together after all that." She breathed a long, heavy breath. "Then Ruby left and So did uncle Qrow. And, shit, I lost it after that. Thank God I had my father, though."

Yang pulled back for a moment, staring into the blue eyes of Weiss as the other girl gently traces soothing circles around Yang's back.

"I managed at least" Yang chuckled weakly "I'm here after all... But, I'm still not fully back. I don't think that Yang from before could ever come back completely, Weiss..."

"Then I'll help you, Yang. I promise."

"Thanks, snowy peaks."

"New nickname?"

The two giggled softly.

"Yup, fresh of the factory."

Peace fell gently on the two girls, the light outside was now peaking even through the heavy cloths and leathers that made up the tent. It was probably late into the morning and the hunger gnawing at the both of them probably was enough indication that they should go and eat breakfast. And their bodies probably were right.

"So, may I fancy you with the thought of eating breakfast with my estranged bandit tribe and family?"

"That sounds wonderful."

* * *

_Who knew I had it in me? I certainly didn't.  
Well, a new chapter for y'all. I hope to keep this one short I don't know where I'll end it, of course. I'll have to think about it.  
But for now I'll go ahead and rest and let you guys enjoy this.  
I'd just like to say that the Weiss and Yang that I'll be writing is a completely different direction from what they decided on while at the same time borrowing here and there the elements that the characters are right now.  
Weiss: longing for her friends and the warmth they gave her. Strong, more attached and determined.  
Yang: No longer the sunny person that she was before but determined to go after her sister and to fix herself. Wary, tired, trying not be too pessimistic, more attached than ever, trying her best and definitely broken._

_Well that's everything I have to say for now, see y'all next time~_

_-FishChipzen_


	3. Breakfast for two

"I'm going to be the first one to tell you, Weiss." Yang offered a hand to the still sitting Heiress who gladly took it with, "The food out here isn't going to be glamorous, if anything I bet hunted game is the only thing on the menu. After asking to rest first yesterday instead of seeing my mom, we'll be lucky if they give us something to eat."

"I expected as much." Weiss replied evenly, "But I'd rather think that they'd feed their own leader's daughter. Because right now, I'm happy to eat anything, I am beyond hungry."

"That's the spirit."

Pushing aside the cloth and leather structure where they slept in, Yang instinctively held onto Weiss protectively. Weiss didn't even question the sudden intimacy, she squeezed back reveling in the warmth that Yang's left hand gave her. But as soon as they felt it, or rather Weiss did. Yang's eyes were a far departure from the gentle and longing lilac eyes that she had been wearing when interacting with Weiss. Right now, Weiss could truly see the mother and daughter relationship that Yang shared with her mother and uncle. Where Yang's uncle was bright and mischievous despite jaded, battle-forged reds. Yang's mother was always angry and spiteful, jaded, too, but her reds were the red embers of the battles she fought.

Raven carried the eyes of an apex predator and Yang's were an easy, fiery match.

But there was one thing that separated the mother and daughter, one that made Weiss cling to her closer to her friend and feel safe. There was a protective glint hidden under all the hate and anger. She was blessed with the comfort of knowing that she was one of the few residents that occupied that space of Yang's heart. Though, Yang's body was tense, ready for a fight. And it didn't escape Weiss notice how Yang's prosthetic arm was balled into a fist.

The cow lick that adorned Yang's head fluttered and danced against the wind like a flame. Upon further inspection it wasn't just that particular lock of hair acting up, it was Yang's entire mane. It genuinely was on fire. Weiss looked at the ripping muscles and the stance that the fiery blonde was employing at the moment, an equal mix of admiration and subtle fear filled her. Just how strong was Yang right now?

"You there." Yang's head spun towards the voice, "Yang, am I right? The leader's daughter."

"The one and only." Yang fired a cocky grin towards the gruff bandit.

"The leader said you're going to eat with her for breakfast."

"How gracious of her." Yang sneered, "And I assume that the largest one of the tents belong to Raven?"

"You're going to call her leader."

"Do you honestly think you can make me do that? Get it in your head that all the skill and talent that your leader has, I have." Yang stared down the flinching bandit, "But unlike her, I use my fists. Do you want to see just how much bones I could break with a punch?"

Suddenly, the sound of shifting boots and weapons being unsheathed for combat entered the ears of the yellow and white pair. Weiss let Yang's left arm go, opting instead to hold her weapon close to her chest in. Breathing in and out, a glyph appeared underneath her foot as she waved her hands and rapier through the air entering the ready stance of her own fencing style.

The person Yang had been staring down unsheathed his own weapon, orient twin daggers, one longer than the other. Weiss had seen a similar style of weapons being held and used back during her time in Beacon, though she could see that man wielded them with crude technique. He was the smallest of small fry, they both thought.

"Yang."

The two looked at the bouncing curtain of black that was Raven's hair. The tense atmosphere that prevailed the entire camp suddenly became chocking. This woman stepped with regal authority despite the lax posture of her body, her presence stilled every single one of the bandits under her command. And with another step towards the commotion she looked like she was just about to let the entire camp loose on the two of them.

"It's still too early. But," Raven looked thoughtful for a moment eyeing her daughter and her companion, "If you would, take out ten of them, including that one in front of you and be in my tent in five minutes."

Before Yang could retort, Raven's voice came back in low growl.

"Any later and you and that Schnee right there couldn't eat. You're the only one who's going to fight."

"That's unfair!"

Yang held out her prosthetic arm to Weiss, stopping her from talking back to her mother any more. There was a pleading expression in Yang's eyes, the reds of her eyes turning into a much gentler shade of lilac as she looked at Weiss. Weiss looked back and forth from the mother and daughter, before settling to look at Yang with a frown of her own. Weiss sheathed her rapier, tucking her hands in front of her in a displeased yet ultimately worried manner.

"Be careful, Yang."

At her words Yang's mouth turned up into a dangerous smirk. Her eyes turned back into the crimson like her mother's "Of course, princess."

"Brute."

"Oi!" Suddenly ten bandits all armed with incredibly different and highly dangerous looking weapons surrounded Yang. Weiss glared at the idiot that broke their attention from each other and to the unruly bunch that were forming a circle around Yang. "Stop flirting with the Atlesian basta-"

Before the man could finish his insult Yang had already etched her fists into his stomach. He doubled over and chocked at the sudden explosion of power that went off in his stomach, there was a click, then another burst. Yang drew her left arm back automatically, the fluid motion of her body allowed for her prosthetic to send the man to the ground with a punch and another shot.

Yang stood up from the quick burst of movement that she subjected herself to. She looked at the man apathetically, the blood coming from the man's stomach and temple marred Yang's arms but whether if Yang was aware of it or not she certainly didn't show signs of it. Yang counted the rest, nine. All of them taken aback from the display but not discouraged.

"Don't ever disrespect her like that."

"YOU BASTARD!"

The tense calm that filled the camp now erupted into an angry buzz of activity with Yang caught dead center in it. The nine previously watching over the magnificent display of efficiency and brutality began charging at Yang. Mace, sword, claymore, cestus. Their wielders were the ones to lead the charge of all nine, all of them attacking from different angles - some were even in Yang's blind spot.

Yang Rushed towards the mace and sword, her own prosthetic arm meeting the sword mid-swing smartly stopping it from making anymore momentum that could be used against Yang. Tilting her prosthetic arm she allowed the sword to slide to her side before Yang unloaded three punches with their matching shots on her enemy's midsection. Stunned by the quick attack, Yang wrestled the man over her shoulder to take the full brunt of the mace's attack in her stead.

The mace wielder cursed as his weapon caused the sword wielder to go limp on Yang's back. She quickly dropped the man from her back and sent her foot sweeping underneath the man wielding the mace. The man tripped and before he could feel his body hit the ground he saw the blonde figure spin around using the momentum from the sweep to quickly spike the mace wielder to the ground with her fist and another shot.

All the air left the man as he lurched forward from the ground.

But he would prove to be tougher still, his hands went to the blonde's foot grabbing her roughly before dropping Yang on the ground. His other hand went for his mace, willing his breathless self to crush the downed brawler with it.

He felt metal meet with flesh and bones, the thwack sung of heavy damage. He'd guess the girl would take a day or two to recover from the attack. But instead, as his eyes looked at the downed brawler, she didn't even seem fazed by the attack. A heat flared from the ground beside him. Then he saw the blonde maneuver from her position to deliver seven brutal blows to his stomach.

All more painful than the last, all followed by buck shots, all drawing blood. It wasn't long before he fainted from pain. A guttural growl coming from the blonde being the last thing he heard.

Yang jumped away from the oncoming claymore and cestus wielder, shooting four buck shots on the downed mace wielder that also served to make more distance.

As she met the ground her knees bent at the exact same time, preventing any damage from the fall. Taking advantage of her crouched position, she shot forward with Ember Celica and towards the next four assailants. Closing the distance within the blink of an eye, her enemies were only privy to a second of seeing the blonde fly through the air towards them. The next moment was nothing but Yang's fists.

The moment after that, they couldn't help but feel pain explode violently and literally from their faces. Their legs didn't even meet with ground anymore, instead they could feel the weightless sensation envelop their entire body as they helplessly flew back a couple of feet back.

When they got on their feet, they had already seen the blonde approaching with toxic ire. The pair didn't even hesitate to strike the blonde as she approach. But the blonde simply raised her legs allowing her hip to take the damage. And again, the pain didn't even bother the blonde, it only served to add more power and heat to Yang. before they could react any further, a fiery punch closed the distance to their faces.

Instant knock-down.

Weiss watched in spectacle, at around the seventh take down the crowd was utterly silent, there was an overpowering amount of admiration in their eyes. It overshadowed the fear and terror one would normally feel at the sight of the efficiently brutal destruction of the human body using nothing but Yang's fists and her weapon. And though she dearly missed and admired her friend, she was utterly terrified of her.

"Yang..."

Another person, a woman holding an ornamental bow, screamed in pain as her knees were easily dislocated by Yang. Before she could feel anymore pain, Yang thankfully knocked her out with a blow to the back of her head.

"Yang that's enough."

Last two, both equally scarred and unprepared for the beating Yang was about to deliver. Weiss couldn't help but think that the next two

"YANG!"

At this Yang stopped the brutality to look at the shacking figure of Weiss. It didn't even take long for her the red in her eyes to be washed of by worry and shame, Yang moved to Weiss' side as quickly as she could. Grabbing the cleaning cloth reserved for her prosthetic's maintenance, she removed any blood that still clung to her. None of it were her's.

"I'm sorry, Weiss, I just-"

"You just nearly killed eight people, Yang!"

Yang paused, biting down the comment of how these people have probably maimed and killed more people than they could care to count. That they had it coming. To some extent Yang was simply delivering justice. But even Yang knew that the punishment, the brutal beat down that she calls that, was only an after thought. The trembling feeling in her arms told her to keep going.

Yang sighed, looking at Weiss severely and resolutely.

"I did."

Weiss was speechless for a moment, she looked at the cold expression that formed Yang's features. Weiss allowed herself to examine the blonde, her hands grasping at Yang's cheeks. There was shame in there, for how the display made Weiss uncomfortable or how she just beat eight people nearly to death Weiss didn't know. She desperately hoped that it was both.

Yang looked away from Weiss, she examined the two other bandits that she was tasked to take down. both seemed scared. Neither wanted any piece of her, instead they're completely still waiting for any movement.

"Should I?" Weiss looked away from her, "I'll be more careful, Weiss."

"Don't make them suffer."

Yang could only nod, careful not to rattle the smaller girl anymore. Yang didn't even take a minute before she was back beside Weiss, cooing at the her with apologies and comforting words. Yang had changed, Weiss decided. She was the strongest in their year back in Beacon, and an argument could be made that she was among the physically strongest students that have ever entered Beacon. But there was always flaws to her fighting.

Weiss could outclass her completely in strategy and finesse, thus she could always tire and outmaneuver Yang. It was always 50/50 between their fights. With Blake, Yang couldn't even touch her, she always needed to rely on her instinct to win against Blake. Another 50/50. Ruby could always out run her and keep her older sister at a disadvantage with the insane speed she possessed. Another 50/50.

But the one thing that was a constant whenever Yang wins was that when she does get close, whenever she manage so slip past Weiss' defense, to read Blake's patterns, to catch Ruby, was it only took a few hits for yang to completely deplete their aura almost completely.

Now though, the instinct that formed Yang's combat prowess had an added layer of technique. And the power of anger that always fueled Yang was now channeled and focused. Would it still be a 50/50 if she ever spared with her teammates again?

"Raven!" Weiss was taken away from her thoughts as she looked at the blonde who was now staring directly at her mother, "I'm done with your chore. We're going to eat now."

Raven simply walked into her tent.

Yang didn't need to hear Raven's words to know that she was being called inside by her mother, her instinct as a daughter told her as much. And whether she was bothered by the fact that she had any daughterly instinct towards her absentee mother but decided not to dwell into it too much. Yang moved towards the speechless Weiss, the smaller girl looked away from her much taller friend. Yang desperately chased the the turned face of Weiss with nothing but apologies for her. But Weiss refused her that. Yang swallowed her heart broken expression to grasp at the hands of Weiss.

Yang's actions were tender as she began rubbing circles around the back of Weiss' hands. Thankfully Weiss didn't flinch away from her touch, Yang allowed herself to smile slightly at that.

"Weiss..."

"Yang, where did you learn all that?"

Yang paused, confused by the segue but decided to answer Weiss none the less.

"Back when I was still in Patch my father told me that my anger and my semblance were crutches that held me back. He said that while the power that I get from them could easily qualify me to be a professional hunter, it made me irrational and sloppy. He told me that it made me take more damage that what was necessary and because of that it tires me out easily. He called it a glorified temper tantrum for fuck's sakes!" Weiss nodded, and Yang breathed before continuing "So he told me that the easiest way to make myself stronger was to channel the anger, truly make it my own and to add technique and a little bit of smarts in my combat style. So I did."

"But, thank god my dad was there with me the entire time." Yang smiled at the memory of her father. "He got me to start treating my prosthetic as the tool that'll make me the fighter that I wanted to become... Which it is but... I'm still working on it. He got me back on my feet and told me what I needed to do and helped me with it. Then he gave me the encouragement to go after Ruby. And I did.

"Once I got to Mistral, though, I still got my ass handed to me a few times, I was winning sometimes but still... loosing most of the time made me feel useless and weak and Angry. So I started leaning into my anger even more and focusing it - implementing my father's teachings. Then before long I started winning again."

"But why are you so-"

"Brutal?" Weiss nodded "I got help when I was in Patch, Weiss. But like I said, I changed. A lot.

"The first time I went too far I didn't realize it, I couldn't live with the thought. But I needed to get to Ruby and to start being useful again. And without my father around there wasn't exactly anyone to guide me anymore, alone I'm just angry and butter. The bandits in Mistral aren't exactly the type that holds back against you either, and they also make it hard to not hold back against them. So, I leaned into the anger and brutality. Before I knew it I wasn't loosing anymore."

Weiss looked at the girl in front of her, pity, disbelief, anger and a whole slew of emotions stewing inside her. But it didn't take long before she leaned into the girl, hugging her tightly and giving her the cool comfort that Yang got a taste of just this morning.

"Well, I'm here now." Weiss began, "I said I'd help you and I will."

She moved away Yang, but didn't let go. She looked at her intently as she allowed herself to feel the anger and disappointment that she felt earlier.

"Don't ever do that again, Yang. You came close to crossing a line, close to killing them! Never ever do that again, I know that hurting people will be inevitable in our journey but never go too far." Anger and disappointment melted away into pleading gentleness "Okay, Yang?"

"I promise, Weiss." At her promise the reds in Yang's eyes also melted away. Yang smiled at her apologetically but she was still happy none the less. Weiss was there for her.

"We shouldn't keep your mom waiting."

The red began creeping back into Yang's eyes before she nodded.

"Sounds like a bad idea, yeah."

* * *

_It's late, both as I'm posting this from where I am and when I planned to post this.  
__Could it have come sooner? No, to be honest I wanted to finish this and the next chapter after this first before posting this one.  
__I hope it's worth it for you guys.  
__It was for me, making these two chapter were fun for me since I get to see how I personally in visioned these two characters to change and write some good scenes between them._

_See you guys next time~_

_-FishChipzen_


	4. She was the Fastest Way here

"I take it that the both of you are well rested? Yang. Schnee." Glowing red orbs bounced between the two girls in front of her. Muffled movements floated above the tense atmosphere between the three, the sound of tea being poured by Vernal following suit. It didn't take long before another group of bandits followed behind them with a meal for each of them.

Greens lined the plate coupled with a small amount dried meats and sausages still steaming from being recently cooked. Forming a mountain at the edge of their plate, rice, a mistrali staple, perfectly rounded off their meal.

"You can wait out side. Thank you."

Vernal nodded her welcome before leaving the three of them to their meal.

Yang stared at the meal in front of her, the hunger gnawing away at her but her instincts told her not to trust the woman in front of her. Raven was closer to a stranger than a mother. Raven could very easily just poison them. She could. But deep down, mother and daughter no such underhanded tactics would be used against her. Even less considered.

So Yang began eating small portions of her meal, only pausing to give an urging look towards the heiress beside her. Though Yang had the twisted feeling that her mother won't kill her with poison thus ensuring that their meal was perfectly safe, Weiss didn't. She and Raven didn't share that messed up connection that she and her mother did.

"Here," Yang switched out their meals, "Have mine. I promise it's safe."

"Thank you."

Weiss gave the taller blonde a much reserved smile before she allowed herself to dig into her meal. Though even at the switch, Weiss couldn't help but feel uneasy. It was something that Yang understood but she didn't force anything more to the heiress.

"Yesterday," Raven sipped her tea, "When I said that I was proud of you for tracking and eventually locating me, I meant what I said Yang. It isn't easy tracking down my tribe's location, you know? Many of Mistral's best tried and failed, and many others, too, from all the corners of the Remnant. But it seems you're one of the few that managed to locate us. You've a good job. I'm... impressed. And like I said, well done."

"You're goons practically led me here."

"And they would've been able to kill anyone else."

"I won't go down that easy."

Raven looked at the anger in Yang's eyes, the swirling red vortex that stared directly into her. Her left arm was left trembling at the table and ready to swing blows if need be. Unbeknownst to Yang her white haired companion was desperately thinking of a way to simmer down the quickly erupting mountain that was Yang.

A scene all too familiar to her from her younger days. She couldn't count how many times the rest of her teammates needed to stop her from ripping the throat of any idiot that dared annoy her.

"I agree," Raven replied, "The leader's daughter won't go down that easy, that much you've made very clear to the camp."

Yang sat back down on her seat as she was intent to look at the meal in front of her and nothing more. A deep breath went down her throat as she sighed it back out again trying to fill her mind with peaceful thoughts, the cold hand that lay atop her's was welcome help. Yang stole a glance from Weiss who looked like she could chew out the worry and anxiety currently filling her.

Like she had done for Weiss this morning, the smaller girl began tracing circles around the back of Yang's hands. Nothing but thankful, Yang's hands began making their way towards Weiss' offering a gentle squeeze. Yang and Weiss were now sharing comforting looks at one another that calmed them just as easily as it was for her mother's words to anger her.

The blonde sat straight. Her hands went back to mechanically eating the meal in front of her, letting go of Weiss so that they could all return to eating the same meal.

A few more moments go by before Weiss spoke up.

"We are sorry for declining your offer yesterday." Her tone was kept polite and placating, as if she was talking to another aristocrat. "You have to understand that me and your daughter were beyond exhausted yesterday. After traveling from Patch all the way here none stop and with me being was kept as captive by your men, I am glad that you allowed Yang's request for us to rest."

"Polite - as any Schnee should be." Raven drank from her cup, "You two needed rest, and I'm not one to deny it. Especially not to my daughter."

Raven's hair bobbed up and down as she drank her tea, her body was completely neutral, at rest. In control. Weiss looked at the woman in front of her, there was no hitch in her voice, no small changes in tone or cadence that carried the sarcasm and pessimism that Raven would often carry. No, her words were genuine, whether Yang had seen it or not. Raven, through the messed up and absentee relationship she has with her daughter still looked out for her.

"Is this a one time thing too? Like back in Mt. Glenn."

"You were weak then. Terribly out matched. You've at least improved between then and now."

Raven turned towards Weiss, inspecting the heiress for all she's worth before returning to her cup and taking a bite off of her meal.

"It seems the Schnee improved as well"

"Weiss." Yang growled at her mother "She has a name, mom. It's Weiss. Use it."

Raven looked at her daughter, unimpressed, ready to spit back a retort but ultimately decided that it would be useless trying to anger her daughter anymore than she already was. Instead, she pointedly ignored her daughter's words asking instead.

"How much does the two of you know about Ozpin?"

The two looked at each other before looking at the dark haired woman in front of them. After their exchange they were more up for trading toxic words or fists with the woman, but their curiosity peaked at the sudden shift in topic. An eerie understanding was exchanged between the pair of ice and fire, once the dam of truth had spilled there was no going back.

"The headmaster was a prodigy," Weiss began, "He was the youngest person to have ever been the headmaster of any of the four huntsman academies."

"Of course he was, he planned it out to be that way." Raven sipped her tea.

The pause unsettled the two, their eyes sharply pointed towards Raven but the undeniable sheen of curiosity was still there.

"Old man Oz designed those damn schools and has a devout follower in every single one of them. Your teachers, Glynda, James. There are more and they're all loyal to him."

"That doesn't make sense!" Yang shook her head in disbelief. "How could he even have done that? _Why_ would he even do that?"

She takes another sip of her tea, pouring herself another as she saw that her cup was nearing empty. She spared the teenagers a glance. The tense atmosphere between the two of them was obvious from where she was sitting, and the agonizing pace that she was telling them her story only worsened it.

"Because Ozpin has a terrible secret. One that could shake the world with fear and break society down from the solid foundation that it has been built on. A secret that has been entrusted upon me and my team and those that he trusted. When I knew what I knew, there was no going back. And the more I uncover the, the more secrets I dig up, the more horrible and terrifying the world became."

"Stop stalling, mom. What's Oz's terrible secret." Yang demanded.

"The grimm have a leader and her name is Salem. She could not be stopped. She cannot be reasoned with. She will not rest until she sees the rest of humanity crumbling under her feet."

"What?"

"Go on keep eating, the food's getting cold."

The two pointedly ignored her suggestion instead they settled on staring at the woman harder - if it was even possible at that point.

"And why should we believe you?"

Raven chuckles, a smiling playing at her features. She looked at Yang and the glowing red eyes that her eyes seem to perpetually be in. The resemblance definitely was uncanny and Raven found herself mesmerized with her daughters eyes. She was proud. She was impressed. And she couldn't believe that her daughter had grown to be the woman sitting in front of her at that moment. She moved to grab another drink from her tea before speaking, the amusement in her features died as quickly as it had come.

"That's good." Raven replied, "You're starting to ask questions. It was obvious that you had been eating up Oz and Qrow's words and it only made you weak. Foolish. Foolish like Qrow and your father."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT!"

The table that was standing in front of them now laid in waste as Yang's fiery fists tore through it like it wasn't even there. The food that they had been eating and the drinks, too, was scattered all around them like filth.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT OF SAYING THAT!" Weiss moved to Yang's side glaring at the weapon Vernal was pointing at Yang's back, Myrtenaster was raised and ready to strike. "STUPID!? DON'T YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE TOO? DON'T YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE HORRIBLE!? YOU LEFT US! You left dad! You left me..."

"I know more than you realize. Not just about you, and not just what I've been told, but things I've seen with my own eyes. I know the Grimm have a leader, I know people who can come back from the dead, I know that magic is real, and I can prove it."

"Mom!" Yang screamed, "Just stop saying that! Do you think knowing all this excuses what you've done to me and dad? It doesn't! Not even close!"

"Watch your tone Yang! I could just order the clan to kill both of you. I could order Vernal to kill you two." Raven was now standing toe-to-toe with her daughter. "_I_ could kill you."

Their gazes were piercing and hurtful, wordless thoughts bounced between the two of them as they scowled at each other. The two having an argument beyond what Weiss and Vernal was capable of understanding as they stood, defensive against threats yet still wary of the impending chaos that will come from the fierce mother and daughter pair.

Metal met with hard wood as Weiss rushed to Yang's side. The heat roared angrily at its surroundings as if the offence Raven had caused Yang warranted the destruction of her surroundings, but Weiss wouldn't back down. She grasped at Yang's arms ignoring the heat burning her hands and drying her eyes. She looked at the taller woman, pleading blue eyes and gentle white hands calling out to Yang.

"Yang... please don't..."

Yang backed away from Raven throwing her gaze away from her. Yang held Weiss' hands before leading her a few steps away from her mother. Weiss could feel the melting heat disperse from her blonde friend, the warmth that she found so comfortable the night before returning.

"You should listen to your teammates, Yang. After all, they've never let you down before."

Yang's anger flared at the words her mother had just spat at her, the image of a black bow and shadowy figure leaving her suddenly assaulting her mind. She eyed her mother once more. Then she breathed. Weiss' desperate plea to back down ran on repeat in Yang's mind.

And before she knew it she did as her mother told her, but it was more for Weiss than her. Finding her center and channeling her anger once more. The raging flame had returned to the more controlled fire Yang had grown accustomed to.

Raven looked at Vernal, "Head back out."

Raven's legs led her out of her tent. She motioned for the two teenagers to follow her outside, the two parties silently agreeing that the open air would do them good. The sun was already standing tall in the middle of the skies as they walked outside the large tent. Clouds opened up to reveal calming blue skies while the trees in the ground swayed to the light Mistrali breeze.

Raven was waiting in the middle of the clearing, her back facing the two and a hand resting in her. She was looking up in the skies as if searching for words to tell Yang and Weiss. To Weiss the woman looked less like she was unsure and more like she was measuring and choosing the next words that she was about to tell them.

"You know, your team resembled mine a lot." Raven began, her words coming with a surprising tinge of nostalgia with them. "The extra attention, extra missions, turning a blind eye whenever they broke the rules and got into more trouble than they should've. The secret favorites of Ozpin. You should be glad that you got a chance to go out before you were stuck like my team was. The life that comes with knowing Ozpin's secrets and being involved in it is nothing but trouble. It led to so many hardship to me and my team."

Silence filled the air as Yang and Weiss approached the clan leader.

"God... It seems like an entire lifetime ago when your uncle and I attended Beacon. Back then we were only in there to learn how to kill for the tribe. We were in the right age and we wanted nothing more than to help our people." She scoffed at the skies before turning to see two horrified teenagers, "But now..."

Raven growled, the bitterness in there was palpable and it made the Weiss and Yang flinch.

"Now look at the mess we're in..." Qrow's face came into Raven's mind.

The same thought banished from her mind as quickly as it came.

She looked at the two teenagers, they're postures squared up and guarded their bodies naturally reacting in a way they would in front of a dangerous beast. There was shock painted all over their faces, its colors came in flashes between it and fear. Raven shrugged, it was a truth that they was better known than not. And their faces had not been too different from the initial look of Tai and Summer at that time too. Her blonde soon-to-be husband and white clad sister-in-arms had these faces and doubt, anger, and acceptance - oh, how she'd disappointed them in a few years time.

Raven approached the second pair of yellow and white she'd told this in formation to, and like the previous pair they also recoiled away from her.

"Believe it or not, not all huntsman and huntresses became what they are for noble causes."

Blue and the Red eyes of her teammate found each other.

"Yesterday you told me that you were using me as a quick way to go to your uncle, am I right?"

"I want to see my sister," Yang replied, conviction clear in her every word "You happen to be the quickest way of getting to her."

"That I am."

"Are you going to take me to her or not?"

Again Yang felt the keen eyes of her mother dissecting her thoughts and mulling over her own as well.

"Ozpin has caused our... family much Yang." Raven's words hardened, "After all that I've told you, after knowing the horrible things that might come after you if you continue chasing after all of this... You'd still go?"

"I would."

Words swam around the air for a moment. There was sincerity and softness behind the exchange of the mother and daughter that Weiss found hard to believe. Wasn't it just a moment ago that they'd nearly launched themselves at each other?

"For my sister, I would dive head first into danger."

"Yang there's a place here for you. Arrangements can even be made for Weiss-"

"You can't suddenly be a mother to me after all those years mom."

"I'm not being a mother." If Raven was pained then, then the two didn't notice but the estranged mother continued speaking without missing a beat. "It would be a shame not to have such strong people with a right to be part of the clan to not join it."

"It is."

Raven sighed outwardly, her voice was back to the measured indifference that she used during the encounter that morning. The regal aura of the leader of bandits returning to shower Raven's presence onto the two girls. She turned away from them taking steps as she began to address the issue at hand.

"There is one last thing I'd like to show you. The last offer if you will."

Magnificently dark feathers scattered from where the dark haired woman had been standing. The rainbow like sheen that could be found underneath all the darkness of the feather reflected back into Yang and Weiss eyes in subtle and beautiful ways. It didn't take long before there eyes had adjusted to the sudden transformation that had occurred in front of them.

A hollow of light formed around the Raven as it hovered in front of them, there was that same hauntingly familiar pair of red eyes that pierced their souls. They stayed in awe and shock at the events that had unfolded in front of them. Feathers again fluttered against the wind distracting them from mixed display of darkness and something divine. Magical.

"That bird was... you?"

The absurdity of it all had finally caught up to Weiss who until now had mostly remained silent.

"It was, a gift so graciously bestowed upon me and my brother by Ozpin himself." The sarcasm practically dripped from Raven's mouth.

"Incredible."

"I wouldn't use that word to describe it." Raven unsheathed her blade, opening a crimson and black portal beside her, "Now my final offer: Stay, and learn everything else I know and be granted protection from the horrors that comes with them. Or leave and _ask_ _and learn_ from Qrow about everything."

Yang could only spare her mother a glance before she turned to observe the portal - her way to her sister - with eager lilac eyes.

"You already have my answer."

"I do."

There was only a short preparation after that. Weiss and Yang rushed towards the tent that they had stayed the night before, both girls gather what little they brought with them for the final leg of their journey. Anticipation filled them but also there was anxiety, Yang knew that her mother won't suddenly go back on her word - that odd daughterly instinct returning once more. But it was seeing her sister again that did instill the anxiety for her.

For Weiss, it was simply the situation. The knowledge that Raven had just given them was far too bothersome to ignore. But then there was more? Her thoughts then slid into negative ones as she thought that Raven wasn't being all too honest at them or that she would even allow them to pass through that portal.

Their body and thoughts urged them to pack faster, and that they did.

It wasn't long before they were atop Bumblebee, baggage packed and eager to leave. Raven was there by the portal her eyes once again trained on them.

The roar of her motorcycle's engine rumbled throughout the small clearing, Yang sent eager revs in response to the live sounds her motorcycle sent her. She was about to cross the threshold of the portal before Raven caught her attention again.

"Yang. If you side with your uncle, I may not be as kind the next time we meet..."

"You weren't kind this time either."

Yang sped away but found herself stopping at her mother's touch. Remorseful and sad her mother's red eyes met with her impatient ones. Yang hand loosened around the handle bars at that look before gripping it, holding on for dear life at what's coming next. It helped that Weiss' arms were wrapped around her and also seemed to tighten around her waist.

"I know..."

Raven let go of Yang, looking on the ground. There was no more words to be shared between mother and daughter, at least not until the 'not so kind' next time arrived for them. Yang watched her mother walked away, it still was the same figure as it was before. It was still the figure of a stranger.

The motorcycle's engines roared once more at Yang's command. She felt the white haired woman behind her, the source of all her comfort and the cooling calm for the past two days. She was plenty thankful of those hands, and she would show her appreciation. These thoughts flared in her mind now more than ever as Weiss was again comforting and calming her once more.

They passed the portal and as they landed on solid ground again with an entirely different scenery around them, Yang's mind was shortly lost in thought. There was a small part of her mother that was sorry. For which of her many sins against her she didn't know. And Weiss...

Once the two stepped down from Bumblebee, Yang buried her head in Weiss' shoulder and hugged her anchor their entire time in the camp. And Weiss... she wished to know this person more. She wished to thank this person. She wished to share more moments with this person far into the quiet night.

"Thank you Weiss, for all that..."

"I should be the one thanking you."

"Yang?" At the sound of a gravely voice, the two turned to look.

"Uncle Qrow."

"You went to Raven?"

"She was the fastest way here."

Qrow laughed, equal parts impressed and doubtful. She looked at his niece with pride and an arm to her shoulders.

"Well I'll be damned, welcome back firecracker."

* * *

_Uni just started, so I'll be writing less. But this'll still be updated because I like this one a lot._

_I ain't got much to say so see y'all next time. Oh and if any of you would want to comment, go ahead. I'd like to hear your thoughts. Maybe we could make a better fic together.  
_

_-FishChipzen_


End file.
